undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AlphaTale/Error404
Backstory Error404 used to work together with his brother, Alpha!Sans in their AU AlphaTale. In their AU, there were only two Sanses as they did not have a Papyrus. They both wore jackets with numbers so that the others could tell who is Alpha!Tale Sans and who is Error404. Alpha wore a jacket with a number 1 and Error404 wore a jacket with a number 2. Every day they helped those who needed help within their world. But one day, an unidentified Sans entered their world and started killing many people. He was known as Mix!Sans, but was more well known as Infected. He came to seek more LV (Level of Violence). Infected waged a terrible battle wherein Error404 and Alpha had to stop him. They fought and fought until eventually, they came to an impasse. They got their breath back and before they could react, Infected killed Alpha!Sans. Error404 cried and mourned over his brother's death while looking at his dust. Infected smiled with pride and glee. Error404, boiling with rage and sadness, tore open a rift in reality with his bare hands but was immediately killed by Infected before he could do anything. Error404 lied on the ground looking at his brother's dust and then made a mistake that would haunt him until the end of his days. He decided to teleport him and Infected into the Anti-Void, a place that was uninhabitable at the time. They both had arrived and Error404 immediately starting hacking the Anti-Void. This occurrence drove him insane in just a fraction of a second. Then once he stopped, he attempted to tear his face apart causing him to appear like he was crying this black ooze. He then grabbed some of the Anti-Void code and used it as wires to delete Infected. This was possible only because he hacked the Anti-Void. It gave him everlasting life and incredible durability. This gave Error404 just the right amount of power he needed to kill Infected. He had won the battle, but at what cost? He had become a very evil monster and had gone insane. Error404 hid away in a special part of the Anti-Void that only he can access called the Main Frame/The outer wall. It is a place where he can see all activity in and out of the Anti-Void. He has been there ever since, never to be in contact with other AUs, slowly driving himself more and more insane with grief in his isolation How Error404 and Error!Sans met. Personality He acts just about the same as Error!Sans does except he lives alone and has no one to talk to so he just talks amongst himself. He hates everything except for himself. He also believes that he's flawless and doesn't have to obey even the maker's rules. (Someone needs to send this guy to the island with Error and Ink). Also, unlike Error!Sans, whenever he gets mad he doesn't get errors in his face. Instead, his eye gets iterated and becomes swollen because his gaster eye is attached to his SOUL by his cables. When he doesn't feel like talking, he will normally speak in morse code. He doesn't mind being touched as long as it doesn't involve physical contact. He is curious about AU's and won't attack or kill anyone unless he finds them a threat to him. Error404's emotions are fairly similar to lord beersues's in Dragon Ball Superr More in Depth Appearance Powers Anti-Void Magic Power of the Cosmos Manipulation of Energy Anti-Void Bones Gravity Manipulation Nigh Omniscience Vibration manipulation Absorption Blue Mastery Mind Wrap Dark Blasters God Ray Puppet Master Form/Error666 Meta Matter Control Code Immunity Reincarnation Code Manipulation B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y Henchmen The Order is From the 1st/Best to the Last/Worse You may add to this list if you wish to, but X-Gaster, Error!Sans and Negative must remain where they are. Mission Sightings/Rumors Trivia/Facts tumblr_inline_pnc1hhOaSI1vnlia2_1280.jpg dcr525c-b65c97e1-bbf9-4044-aeb7-e938964158e0.png tumblr_pjlrvivxdJ1vcvfcco1_1280.png 404_cut.png|Original concept tumblr_pg6x0bPkeF1xhps20o1_500.png Category:AlphaTale Category:Sans Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Powerful Category:God Category:Out-code Characters Category:Errortale Category:Error Category:Glitch Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton